


The Forgotten Sky

by RandomestFangirl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFangirl/pseuds/RandomestFangirl
Summary: Another Hacker Tsuna.Hope you like it.Rating may change.From my Wattpad.
Kudos: 13





	The Forgotten Sky

_**Tsuna POV** _

_**In Italy** _

  
I run through dark streets, my five-year-old legs aching. 'Almost there,' I think as the shouting of my pursuers gets louder behind me. "Get back here number 27," and, "You're in so much trouble," is all their rough voices have to say to make me run faster... but I'm getting tired. 'Just a little more... Please! I don't want to go back,' I think, tears falling down my face as I gasp for breath. I cry out as my foot catches on a rock and I fall, face first, to the unforgiving ground.

Fear settles deep in my bones as my pursuers surround my weak form. One of them kicks my side, sending me flying into a wall before sliding back to the ground. The impact drives what little breath I have out of my lungs. I look at the moon, trembling and helpless, as my vision begins to fade. "Bite you to death," are the last words I hear before the darkness swallows me whole.

When I come to, I'm leaning against a tree in an unknown forest. I move a little and gasp in pain, making me remember last night. 'Shouldn't I be back at the lab,' I think, confused, and try to make sense of my situation, 'Or... Is this a survival test...' "I'm going to die," I whisper to myself. "Hn? You're awake Herbivore," a quiet voice speaks.

"Hieee," I screech in fear. "Shut up or I'll bite you to death," the voice growls. 'Those words,' I think, "W-where'd the p-people ch-chasing me go," I ask, trembling, "W-where am I?" "Hn. I bit those herbivores to death," the voice states.

'They're d-dead!?,' I think, 'I-i'm going t-to die!' As if reading my mind, the stranger speaks up, "Don't annoy me, and I won't bite you to death." By now I've pinpointed where the voice is coming from... right above me. I look up.

The shadows of the tree hides the face and identity the voice belongs to. "I-i probably sh-shouldn't stay in one p-place for to long," I stutter. "Hn... Heal first, herbivore. Or do you have a _deathw_ _-,"_ the stranger is interrupted by a loud grumbling noise. It takes a minute for me to realize the noise was my empty stomach. 'Right. I don't remember when the last time _they_ fed me is,' I think, a blush blooming in my cheeks.

"S-sorr-," I try to apologize when the stranger interrupts. They say, "Hn? Are you hungry, herbivore?" I want to say that I'm not, but my stomach lets the forest know that it wants to be fed. My blush deepens and I nod. A box of some sort drops onto my lap.

"Open it," the stranger commands. I scramble to obey, but only because that's what I am used to doing... obeying orders. I finally get it open, to be rewarded by the sight and scent of food. "Eat," the stranger says. "I-i can't eat all th-this... my s-stomach can't hold m-much," I reply. "Why's that," the stranger questions. "It's s-small from disuse...," I whisper.

I'm shaking, slightly, in fear. "Hn... Eat what you can," the stranger sounds calmer than when I first woke up. I eat slowly, even though I really want to gulp as much as can down, so I don't gert sick. I'm only able to finish a fourth of it, not being able to take another bite. "Th-thank you...," I say, shyly.

All I get in return is a, "Hn." I sigh, shifting a little to find a more comfortable position. 'Thank you,' I think, 'For saving me... Please don't kill me.' I slowly fall asleep, not hearing the stranger says, "Rest, Herbivore."

_I've had the dream many times... It is about a family of four; a tall blonde mam, a tired-looking kind woman, and two babies, fraternal twins. One is a strong and healthy, blue-eyed girl, the other a weak and frail-looking boy with his eyes closed. They are in a hospital lobby, checking in. I feel like I should know them, like the are important to me. I hear no sound, not even when the boy is taken to a room and hooked up to a machine that monitors his heart-rate. The woman comes into the room, followed by a doctor. They exchange a few words and the doctor walks over to the boy, puttering around... maybe taking a few tests. When the doctor takes a blood sample, the boys open and he smiles. His honey-gold eyes are bright and shining as I gasp, always surprised. His eyes are like mine! Time speeds up in a blur of activity. It slows as a shadow sneaks up to the boy, swiftly switching him with a weaker-looking perfect copy. The shadow rushes silently down the hall, the boy tucked into its chest as, back in the room, the only sound I hear is a long drawn-out, "BEEEEE," and an anguished cry of, "Tsuna!" Then I always awake._

This time, I awake to gentle shaking centered on my shoulder. I open my eyes, blinking at the sudden bright light, and see the stotic(read sightly glaring)face of a boy thay looks at least a year older than me. He has lightly tanned skin, untamed short black hair(kind of fluffy looking), and a piercing onyx stare. It takes me a minute to realize that he's talking to me. "...vore. Oi... Herbivore... Wake up," I hear the voice of the stranger who saved me say. "W-wha... What is it," I ask sleepily. "You're too noisy. If you don't quiet down I'll bite you to death," he pronounces. "Y-you... Are you th-the one who saved me," I ask. He nods, "Hn." "Arigatog-gozaim-mashita... Eto... Who are you? I-if you d-don't mind me a-asking," my words are rushed in embarressment.

"Hn...? Hibari Kyouya," he states. "N-nice to meet you, Hibari-san... I'm 27... Or at least that's the n-number I was given in the p-place of a n-name... Y-you see... I've been e-experimented on ever s-since I can remember," my voice is wobblely and almost sounds chocked, "But... I-i think my name i-is Tsuna... 'Cause a reoccuring d-dream I've been ha-having for y-years... O-opps... I'm rambbleing...," I trail off, suddenly shy. "Hn... Herbivore," Kyouya states. 'I guess he's just gonna call me that...,' I think, 'Oh well... I wonder... Are hn, herbivore, and bite you to death the only things he ever says?'

Over the next week, Kyouya gaurds me as I heal and gain, an once unkown, strength. He starts calling me, "Omnivore." Then, one day, he's gone. The only things that I can prove to myself that he even exsisted in the fist place are a bento box, a stack of currancy, and a note reafing:

**_Hn Omnivore,_ **

**_I had to leave for_ ** **_Namimori_ ** **_, Japan. You are_ ** **_stong_ ** **_enough to survive._ **

**_Stay out of trouble or I'll bite you to death. Get even stronger._ **

**_Stop being as herbivorous as you at first._ **

**_-Hn_ ** **_Hibari_ ** **_Kyouya_ **

**_P.S. - If you ever find yourself in_ ** **_Namimori_ ** **_, fight me. I'll be waiting._ **

  
'Hiee,' I shout in my mind, 'H-he wants to fight me!? ... Of course he does... He's Kyouya...' I sigh, "What now...? I... can't stay here... I need to keep moving or they'll find me... kill me... At least I have a little bit of money." I count it and hope I'll have enough for a weeks worth of food... and a blanket.

I leave my forest sactuary feeling nervous, but determined not to get captured.


End file.
